


The Diapered Prince of Hell

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Caregiver Gabriel (Good Omens), Diapers, Gabriel is a Asshole as usual, Hastur is in this I guess, Humiliation, Implied Consent, Little Beelzebub (Good Omens), Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Spanking, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gabriel and Beelzebub have been trying out a little experiment with their relationship. Although Beelzebub is easily embarrassed, They won’t admit that they actually enjoy this.





	The Diapered Prince of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains diapers, spanking and wetting if you don’t like, Don’t read.

Beelzebub was sitting in their office filling out paperwork when suddenly they got a text. Beelzebub opened it to see it was Gabriel. Beelzebub just ignored it. Which was their first mistake.  
Suddenly a flash of lightning appeared and stood right in front of them is Gabriel. Beelzebub scoots closer to the desk.“Bee?” Beelzebub glares at him. “I thought I mentioned to not call me that. Besideszz what are you doing here?” Gabriel walks in front of Beelzebub’s desk and places his hands on there.  
“I come to do a diaper check.” Beelzebub’s cheek flushes.  
“Here?”  
“Of course, What kind of Caregiver would I be, If I don’t check on my little’s needs.”  
Gabriel had that smug look on his face that Beelzebub hates so much. Gabriel walks behind their chair and pulls it out with them on it. “Come on, Let me see.” Beelzebub stayed put in their chair until Gabriel Picks them up, holding them and supporting their bottom. Gabriel tsked.  
“You have token off your diaper.”  
They buried their face into Gabriel’s chest. “I didn’t need it.” Gabriel sighed. “You do. You have broken one of the rules and you have to be punished.” In a second they were in a hotel room. Gabriel sets Beelzebub down and sits on the end of the bed. He patted his knees for Beelzebub to come and lay down on. Beelzebub crosses their arms and looks away.  
“Come on, Sunshine. I’m only adding counts the more time you take.” Beelzebub whines a bit but goes to lay over Gabriel’s knees. Gabriel pulls down Beelzebub’s pants.  
“Now. Why are we here?” Beelzebub doesn’t answer. Gabriel smacks their bottom once earning a Yelp from them. “I took off my diaper without your permizzion.”  
Gabriel rubs their bottom. “That’s right. Now I was going to give you ten but since you were disobedient I’m going to give you fifteen.” Without a warning the first smack hits them. By eight smacks they are squirming in his lap. Gabriel holds Beelzebub down and smacks harder. Beelzebub yelps. Beelzebub’s bottom has become a crimson color. After fifteen smacks, Beelzebub would later deny that they have been crying, But they were.  
“Now what do you have to say?” Beelzebub mumbled something under their breath. He smacked their bottom once again earning a hicoughed from Beelzebub. “Beez, What do you have to say?”  
“I zzsaid I’m zzssorry.” Beelzebub looks away in shame. Demons don’t apologize but Beelzebub will if it stops Gabriel from spanking them again. Gabriel sits them up to have them face him rubbing their bottom. “I forgive you. Now how about we change you into a new diaper?”  
“Okay.” Says Beelzebub defeated.  
Gabriel laid Beelzebub on their back and with a miracle all of their clothes were gone and some supplies were placed next to them. The demon prince of hell was looking away embarrassed and with tears in their eyes from the spanking. Gabriel wipes away the tears. “Are you doing okay, Little Prince?” He whispers. “Yezz I’m fine.” With Gabriel satisfied he places the diaper under their bottom and begins working. He rubbed some rash cream and powdered their bottom. The nice scent of the powder making Beelzebub all relaxed. He tapes the diaper on and just like that he was finished. Beelzebub sat up and couldn’t close their legs due to the thickness of it.  
Gabriel stood them up. “Would you like a bottle of apple juice?” Beelzebub nods and reaches for Gabriel. He holds them and carries them to a couch where he lays Beelzebub on top of him. Through another miracle there was a bottle of juice. Beelzebub sucks at the teat as Gabriel uses one hand to brush their hair with his fingers and the other to rub their stomach.  
Once finished Gabriel sits up. “Now I have to go back and I think you do too. So I’m going to get you dressed.” Without using miracles Gabriel dresses them back into their normal outfit. As long as they didn’t stand nobody can’t tell of what they were wearing underneath their suit. Beelzebub stomach felt full. “Now if you want to be changed. You’re going to have to ask me. You’re not allowed to change yourself, Understand?”  
Beelzebub blushes and looks away but nods. Suddenly Beelzebub is back in their office. They haven’t got time to relax before the door swings open. Sadly, Demons don’t knock. Beelzebub sits down and the pain from their red bottom kicks in. The one who swung the door was Hastur. He approaches Beelzebub having a look of annoyance.  
“What iz it, Hastur?” Beelzebub scooted closer to the desk.  
“It’s the bloody pipes. It has been 5 months already and it hasn’t been fixed.” Beelzebub sighs.  
“I will get the repairman.”  
“You said that last month and he still hasn’t come. It’s leaking like Hell.” Beelzebub’s urge to go has increased. Hastur has been going off complaining until he noticed them squirming.  
“My lord?” They held composure.  
“I will call the bloody repairman if it getzz you to zzztop complaining.” He stares at Beelzebub. They become irritated. “Out!” They shouted.  
Hastur walks out of the office leaving Beelzebub alone. Beelzebub quickly runs to the door and locks it. They couldn’t hold it anymore and they let go. Beelzebub leans against the door as their diaper swells. It feels like a couple of minutes before it actually stops. Not wanting to stay in it any long they get out their phone to call Gabriel. He picks up. “Hello?”  
“Gabriel, I need you to come over.”  
“I’m kind of busy, Unless you have a good reason for me to come over.”  
“You know what that reazon izz!”  
“Nope, I’m afraid I don’t know. You’re going to have to be more clear, Sunshine.”  
Beelzebub can almost hear his smirk. “I... I need a... Change.” They mumbled.  
“What was that? I couldn’t hear you well. You’re going to have to repeat yourself.”  
They growled at him.  
“I’m not going to repeat myzelf, You bloody prick!” Gabriel sighs. “Ok, If you’re going to be like that I’m just going to go back to work.”  
“Wait!” He pauses.  
“Gabriel, I... Need a change.” They said a bit more clear. “One more time?”  
Beelzebub growled in frustration.  
“I need you to change me! Get this thing off of me!” They said loud and clear. There was that smug voice again. “Ok, I will be down there as soon as I can.”  
And just like that he is standing right in front of them.  
“Alright Little Prince, Let me see.”  
Beelzebub tugs their pants down and blushes. Gabriel circles around them and places his hand on the bottom of their padded bottom.  
“You really needed to go didn’t you?” He Pats their bottom. Beelzebub tries to remain from smacking his hand away. “I couldn’t hold it.”  
Gabriel picks them up and places them on top of the desk laying them down. He summons the supplies with a new item. Gabriel notices their irritation and plops something into Beelzebub’s mouth. It was a violet pacifier. Beelzebub starts sucking on it as Gabriel gets to work with changing their diaper and putting a new one on. Beelzebub becomes completely relaxed. Gabriel was done. They could’ve sworn that he has picked out a thicker one just for the fun of it. He whispers in their ear. “We can go to a private room and relax. How does that sound, Little Prince?” They respond by reaching out to Gabriel to hold them. He chuckles and picks them up and now they were back in the hotel room. He lays down on the bed. He finds a comfortable position where he can lay down and Beelzebub was on top of them. They cling on tight to Gabriel holding on tight to his neck.  
Beelzebub is slowly drifting off the sleep with their pacifier bobbing in a lazy rhythm. He caresses their face. With a snap of his finger. Beelzebub is not wearing their suit anymore and is instead wearing a black onesie with a fly pattern and a crown on the back of it. He rubs their back as they drift off to sleep with Gabriel slowly following after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for checking in I’m still a piece of garbage.~  
Anyway sorry that it’s not that good. But thank you for reading it.


End file.
